Karaoke With the Arrow
by sparksfly16
Summary: Oliver has a very big question to ask Felicity. One of course, that involves seeing her in his clothes. One-shot or possible series of one-shots based around/on songs. All Olicity!
1. Classic

**Author's Note: **Olicity one-short sort of inspired by the song Classic. Not really sure if it works, but yeah. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Arrow, nor do I own the song Classic by MKTO

* * *

"Come on, Oliver."

"No way."

"Please." Felicity fluttered her eyelashes and looked up at Oliver imploringly. "For me."

"Felicity," Oliver said. "You know I love you, and I would do anything for you. But not this–this is too much, even for me."

"Oliver," Felicity laughed amusedly. "It's just karaoke. I'm not asking you to take down H.Y.D.R.A."

Oliver squinted his eyes in confusement. "Who?"

"Captain America? Winter Soldier?" Felicity rolled her eyes at his blank look. "Seriously, haven't you seen at least one super-hero movie in your life?"

"Sorry, Lic, we didn't really have cable TV on the island I was stranded on for _five_ years," Oliver said with smirk.

"Oh, wah, wah," Felicity replied. "I know people who have been in a space shuttle for the past six years, and they still know who Thor is. But, you're distracting me. You. Karaoke. I signed your name up and now it's time to face the music."

Oliver groaned and started to nuzzle his girlfriend's neck, hoping to distract her. "Felicity…"

"Nope, not going to work." She pulled away much to Oliver's chagrin. "You owe me for resetting my password the other day."

"It was an accident." Oliver protested for the thousandth time. "I was trying to Google Twilight."

Felicity frowned in befuddlement, "Why would you want to Google that? If anything you should start with The Hunger Games or Divergent. And you definitely have to read them before you see the movie, although in your case, you never seem to see any movie, like ever. So what song are you going to pick? Something new? I always pegged you for a closet Justin Bieber fan."

Felicity switched topics so suddenly, Oliver had to take a moment to blink and catch up. "What are the chances you're going to let this go?" he asked amusedly.

Felicity pretended to mull it over in her head. "Slim to none."

Oliver sighed and took a hearty sip of his beer. "Fine, but if you even think of video-taping this, there'll be an arrow in your computer by morning."

Felicity batted her eyelashes innocently. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Right," he replied, noticing her discreetly tucking her phone back into her purse. "Here goes nothing."

Oliver sauntered over to the karaoke stage and flipped through the song selection thoughtfully before choosing one and stepping up to the mic.

Felicity watched as the screen counted down from three, desperately fighting the urge to pull out her phone and video the whole thing.

Oliver shot her a smirk and grabbed the mic brashly.

"_Ooh girl you're shining like a 5th Avenue diamond, __  
__And they don't make you like they used to__, __you're never going out of style."_

Felicity's jaw dropped in astonishment. "Oh my gosh."

"_I wanna thrill you like Michael__  
__I wanna kiss you like Prince__  
__Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye__  
__Like Hathaway write a song for you like this"_

Oliver executed a perfect spin and shimmied in complete synchronization to the song, enough to make even a real boy band member jealous.

"_Ima pick you up in a Cadillac__  
__Like a gentleman bringin' glamor back__  
__Keep it real to real in the way I feel__  
__I could walk you down the aisle"_

He pointed straight towards her, ignoring the ogling fan-girls in front of him, and Felicity felt herself flush with pleasure.

"_Out of my league__  
__Old school chic__  
__Like a movie star__  
__From the silver screen__  
__You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic__  
__Baby you're so classic."_

As the song finished, Oliver winked one more time at Felicity before hooking the mic back onto the stand and hopping off the stage.

"So," he started, the eternal playboy smirk already gracing his lips. "How did I do?"

The next day, Oliver was playing around on Felicity's computer when he came across something very troubling.

"Felicity!"

Felicity looked up from where she was organizing some new training dummies, and walked over to her very irate boyfriend.

"Yes?" she asked, her face the picture of innocence.

"Would you mind explaining this to me?" Oliver turned the computer screen towards her and pointed to the picture there of him last night, dancing and singing during his one and only karaoke escapade.

"Oh, that," Felicity replied. "Well, you said no videos, so I just took one picture. I promise. There's definitely not more on my phone…or Roy's, so–"

"Felicity!" Oliver interrupted, glaring at her coolly. "Delete it. Now."

Felicity smiled and crossed her arms stubbornly. "No."

Oliver's voice dropped dangerously low. "Felicity."

"No, I'm not going to delete it," Felicity insisted. "And you want to know why? Because you, Oliver Queen, are actually having fun, and I'm saving that picture so if they ever discover a unicorn someday, I can tell them stranger things have happened."

"Hey," Oliver argued. "I have fun. You might remember from the various tabloids my face covered, I used to have a little _too_ much fun."

"Sorry, Oliver," Felicity said. "I'm not deleting it."

"Yes, you are." Oliver lunged toward her playfully and threw her over his shoulders.

Laughing, Felicity squirmed against his shoulder and pounded against Oliver's back, although they both knew she wasn't really in any hurry to get down.

"Fine, fine, I'll do it," she agreed, breathless both from laughing too hard and being held upside down.

Oliver placed her back on the floor, and watched as she erased the picture from her computer.

He smiled, appeased at getting his way. "Thank you."

"No problem." Felicity smiled back before muttering to herself, "It's not like I don't have more copies."

Oliver's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What's that?"

Felicity looked up at him, and smiled sweetly. "Nothing."

* * *

**A/N: **Review please and leave song suggestions for later chapters (:


	2. She Looks So Perfect

_"You look so perfect standing there__  
In my American Apparel underwear  
And I know now, that I'm so down  
Your lipstick stain is a work of art  
I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart"_

_-__ She Looks So Perfect, 5 Seconds of Summer_

* * *

Sometimes, Oliver couldn't believe how lucky he was.

In fact, if someone had told him a year ago this would be the direction his life would take, he would have laughed in their face.

But here he was, lounging comfortably against his bed-rest and watching as his beautiful girlfriend danced around the room.

Scratch that–he watched as his beautiful girlfriend danced around his bedroom in nothing but a bra and _his_ green American Apparel underwear.

"You're staring again," Felicity spoke up, shooting him a somewhat self-conscious smile. "And not your brooding Arrow stare. I've actually gotten pretty used to that one. Still, don't you have work to do? Or, I don't know, bad guys to catch or something?"

Oliver smirked and settled father down against his plush pillow. "I gave myself the day off."

Felicity looked at him and raised one eyebrow hopefully. "Any chance you could give a certain blonde I.T. tech with a penchant for trouble the day off too?"

Oliver chucked amusedly. "Since when have you ever asked my permission for, well, anything?"

"You're right." Felicity grinned and flopped herself down next to Oliver. "I'm sure Diggle and Roy can hold down the fort for one day. Plus, they know never to touch my computers unless they're looking to never take out a bank account again."

Oliver's smirked deepened as he opened his arms out for Felicity to crawl in. "So," she asked, settling comfortably against his warm chest. "What should we do today?"

"Hmm," Oliver paused and pretended to mull the idea over in his head. "I was thinking we could go over to your place and pick up a couple things."

Felicity frowned and looked up at Oliver confusedly. "Pick up what? You live in a mansion–everything you need is literally twenty steps away. Except for maybe a bigger mansion, but I can assure you, I don't have one of those in my apartment."

"Felicity." Oliver interrupted. "Breathe." He waited for her to comply before continuing. "I may have been a little unclear–I don't want you to pick up just a few things, I want you to get all of it."

Felicity smiled brightly, the smile Oliver couldn't help but love. "Oliver, are you asking me to move in with you?"

Oliver smiled back and placed a tender kiss on her forehead. "Yes. But it's up to you; do you _want_ to move in with me?"

"Of course." Felicity shrieked and tackled Oliver happily. Skillfully, he rolled over so she was underneath him, and placed a trail of kisses from her neck down.

"I thought you said you'd never move in with someone else again?" Felicity remarked in between breathless kisses. "What changed your mind?"

Oliver smirked and ran his hand along a piece of Felicity's hair that had fallen out of her ponytail. "Let's just say, you look really good in my clothes." He leaned down and placed another tender kiss on her lips. "I love you, Felicity."

Felicity smiled and brought her hand up to Oliver's cheek. "I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you too everyone who reviewed, followed, and suggested songs for future chapters! Please keep it coming (:


End file.
